Pifo
by 2Dobbys
Summary: O que acontece quando um grupo de Death Eaters abusam da bebida? Omg, será que é aí que se descobre a verdadeira maneira de ser de cada um? E quem diria que seria cómica? risada geral, one-shot


Pifo – paródia total XD

**Prólogo**

Bem, foi uma diversão fazer esta fic!!!

Eu e o meu irmão, de vez em quando, costumamos ter conversas inteiras (ou quase) apenas com falas de desenhos animados, que decorámos por os vermos tantas vezes! XD

Assim surgiu a ideia de fazermos uma fic… diferente, com falas de filmes (a maioria de animação) nas personagens mais improváveis (hahaha!)…

Aqui vamos apresentar-vos uma espécie de… viagem aos bastidores, para lá das câmaras… a emocionante história por detrás da história. (cof, cof…)

Como se diz no Rei Leão III, vamos da 'Pedra do Reino' ao 'Reino da Pedrada'…

_Disclaimer:_ Obviamente, as personagens utilizadas não são nossas. Algumas das falas das personagens são de alguns filmes de animação e de vídeos que vimos na net… a música com a qual vamos fazer a Bellatrix cantar um trecho existe mesmo, chama-se "Harry Potter in the Hood" e é um riso! A música que os Death Eaters cantam em conjunto aparece no filme "Dama e o Vagabundo II: As Aventuras de Banzé"

O mais importante: Toda e qualquer semelhança com a realidade é pura fantasia!!!!! lol

Esperamos que se divirtam!!!! Boas Gargalhadas!!!!!!! XD

**I**

Um Lucius Malfoy entra no quarto do filho pé ante pé, para que o que planeia funcione. Subitamente, abre os cortinados do quarto bruscamente, deixando entrar os já fortes raios solares no quarto, que bateram imediatamente na cara adormecida de Draco Malfoy, que fez uma careta, tapando a cabeça com os lençóis.

- Vamos, acorda Belo Adormecido! Vá lá, o sono de beleza já terminou! – e quase que se atirando para cima do filho, puxa-lhe os lençóis até aos pés.

Draco tremeu e encolheu-se todo – Aiiii!!!!

- Vamos, está na hora de levantar! – disse o Malfoy sénior. E depois acrescentou com ar orgulhoso e num tom de voz como se o filho tivesse 5 anos e não 18 – Olha… papinha!!!!

Draco abriu um olho sonolento e viu o que o pai tinha nas mãos: uma bandeja com um prato que tinha uma carinha laroca feita com dois ovos a servir de olhos e fatias de bacon para o sorriso exagerado.

- E está contente por te ver!!!!!! – continuou Lucius com ar de quem recebeu presentes antecipadamente. Por Merlin, tudo isto porque seria o primeiro dia a trabalhar do seu filho?!

- Mestre, senhor, devia ter sido eu a trazer o pequeno-almoço ao jovem Malfoy! – disse o elfo doméstico que estava parado à porta.

O Malfoy sénior olhou-o com nojo e retorquiu enquanto abanava a mão como que o estivesse a varrer – Hey, sai já daqui! Estás todo sujo!

Draco interrompeu enquanto bocejava e se espreguiçava – É tarde…?

Lucius aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe começar a encher a boca de comida, calando o filho – Bem, chega de conversas! Lembra-te, brinca com os outros meninos, mas se eles te chatearem, dá-lhes um chuto no rabiosque!

Draco olha para o pai espantado e tenta falar – Eu nhão querho darh chutosh a nhinguém…

Lúcios olha-o reprovadoramente, enquanto pára de lhe dar comida – Não se fala com a boca cheia! – disse observando o filho que se esforçava por engolir o que tinha na boca – Mostra-me a tua cara de guerra!!!! – lembrou-se ele como se lhe tivesse feito luz na cabeça, olhando esperançosamente para o filho.

Draco apenas olhou para o pai com incredulidade a sair por todos os poros. Resumindo: à frente de Lucius Malfoy estava uma miniatura sua, com olhos redondos pelo espanto e com as bochechas inchadas de tanta comida.

Luciu falou com tédio – Ai que medo que eu tenho, acho que vou desmaiar… - pegou nos colarinhos do filho e abanou-o um pouco enquanto falava – Vá lá, assusta-me!!!!

Draco passou-se. Ele odiava cada vez que o pai lhe fazia aquilo. Engoliu tudo o que tinha na boca o mais rapidamente (e dolorosamente) possível e apressou-se a fazer a cara que realmente queria: pôs um ar selvagem e perigoso, como todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts, para assustar os outros alunos – Arghhhhhhh!!!!!!! - qual lobo assanhado. Lucius deu um pulo para trás, feliz da vida.

- Haha, este é o meu menino! Agora vai, e põe-me orgulhoso, sim??? – disse enquanto lhe apertava as bochechas.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor Snape está lá em baixo à sua espera. Manda dizer que está na hora. – interrompeu o elfo.

- Sim, sim, vou já! Adeus, filhote!!! – e saiu a correr, não reparando no revirar de olhos do filho.

Ao ver Severus no fundo das escadas, Lucius abriu um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sev!!!!!!!! Olá, compincha!!!!

- Não me chames de Sev… - reclamou o outro maldisposto.

- Entra, entra… - convidou Lucius – Pede aí ao elfo uma bica e um queque que eu já venho, vou fazer xixi…

- Estive hoje de madrugada com o Lord… Anda lá, Lucius, vais ter tempo para fazer cocó depois… - disse Severus encaminhando-se imediatamente para a porta.

- C-como é que sabias que era para fazer cocó…? – perguntou o loiro platinado enrubescido.

- Esqueces-te que sou o melhor Legilimens que há por aí…

- Xi, nada convencido, hein? – reclamou Lucius enquanto saíam de casa.

À medida que se aproximavam do grupo de Death Eaters que estavam à sua espera numa esquina, repararam que todos estavam com o seu habitual ar desconfiado e casmurro… bem, todos excepto Bellatrix Lestrange. Estava a abanar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, de olhos fechados e a falar alguma coisa… aliás… a cantar?!

_**I fight the 3-headed dog**_

(Lutei contra o cão de 3 cabeças)

_**And I ride the big birdy**_

(e eu monto o passarão)

_**Buckbeak is my freak**_

(Buckbeak é a minha loucura)

'_**Cause he makes me feel dirty**_

(porque ele me faz sentir perversa)

Ao se aproximarem ainda mais, conseguiram ouvir mais um pouco do que ela ouvia de um aparelho muggle que tinha mas mãos que tinha ligação aos ouvidos:

_**Voldemort is my bitch**_

(Voldemort é a minha p#&)

_**Fool, he ain't no man**_

(Parvo, ele não tem homem)

_**I can't wait to bust a cap up in his Azkaban!**_

(mal posso esperar por metê-lo em Azkaban!)

Mas que raio de música era aquela??? Que sacrilégio!!!!! Bella iria pagar caro por ouvir aquele tipo de coisa… isso era certo e sabido.

Ao vê-los, Bellatrix ficou séria e afogueada rapidamente, desligando o aparelho à pressa. Todos a olhavam incrédulos e questionadores.

- Huh… olá! Hum… estava só a… ouvir uma música que encontrei por acaso… quer dizer, foi o elfo doméstico de uma amiga de uma prima de um irmão de uma vizinha minha que me fez parar isto às mãos… eu gosto do ritmo, o que não significa que concorde com a letra da música, não é…?

Todos se entreolham com ar sério e perigoso. De seguida, voltam as suas atenções de novo para a mulher encabulada.

- Sabem até gostei do ritmo… - começou Goyle.

- Eu também, hihi… - falaram Crabbe e Nott ao mesmo tempo.

Severus estava farto da conversa da treta - Se vocês não se calam, o Lord ainda vos manda esquartejar. É melhor irmos andando…

E assim foram eles foram, cantando:

" Todo o mundo, todo o mundo quer a vida que um servo (do Lord) tem…"

Lucius e Bellatrix falaram ao mesmo tempo – Estou a ficar com sede… mesmo muita…

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas – Nós também! Cantar músicas de gatinhos fofinhos, amorosos e gentis dá cá uma sede…

Severus acrescentou num aparte – E enjoativos, nojentos e repugnantes também…

Greyback fez-se ouvir – Malta, está aqui um barzeco! 'Bora partir a casa toda???

E assim foi. Ficaram lá uma boa meia hora, esvaziando todo e qualquer stock de bebida que contivesse um valor ínfimo de álcool.

Ao saírem, tinham que se apoiar uns nos outros, já que quase não se aguentavam em pé.

Greyback parecia ainda mais animalesco do que o costume, e completa e totalmente bêbado que nem um cacho – Malta, vejam lá se conseguem perceber o que vou dizer em lobês…

- Em lo_quantas_???

- Precisaaaamooooos de pauzinhooooos paraaaaaa comer chinese fooooood… - disse o lobisomem alterado enquanto se esforçava (inconscientemente) para rebentar os tímpanos dos outros.

Severus estava tocado, mas era o mais sóbrio do grupo (dentro dos possíveis) – Cala-te coisa, tu não 'tás transformado… e já agora, acho c'o esconderijo do Lord é 'práli! – disse encavalitando as palavras, enquanto apontava na direcção contrária àquela que estavam a tomar.

Todos pararam de repente, ficando a olhar para Severus como se o vissem pela primeira vez. Depois de muito focarem os olhos, lá concordaram com ele, entre gargalhadas.

- E somos nós os marginais da sociedade…

Fez-se luz naquelas mentes nubladas. Começaram imediatamente a cantar o início de uma música que adoravam:

(todos os Death Eaters)

_**Nós somos os marginais**_

_**Aqueles que vós detestais**_

_**Sentimentais, e até demais**_

_**Bonitos e super leaaaaaaaaais**_

(Lucius)

_**Comemos com prazer.**_

(Greyback)

_**Carraças dá 'pra ver**_

(Severus)

_**De posses estamos mal**_

(Crabbe e Goyle)

_**O arroto é natural**_

(todos)

_**BURPPPP!!!!!**_

Gargalhadas.

Andaram assim, sem dizer grande coisa para além de algumas palavras desconexas, durante um tempo (já que estavam física e psicologicamente incapazes de Aparatar), até se depararem com um pântano.

- Isto aqui cheira mal… - disse Greyback franzindo o nariz que mais parecia um focinho – Cheira mesmo mal…

- Não te podes queixar, fedes pior que isto. – cortou Severus, ácido.

Greyback grunhiu. Olhou para Nott, que estava distraído a falar com Crabbe e Goyle, não tendo reparado no pântano mágico.

- Nott, cuidado com o pântano!!!!

- Qual pântanuglu-glu-glu-glu-glu-glu-glu… - balbuciou enquanto se afundava nas areias movediças mais rápido do que se se encontrasse num pântano normal.

Os restantes Death Eaters ficaram mudos e calados durante um tempo, até Lucius quebrar o silêncio. Todos pensavam que Lucius estava abalado, já que tinha sido criado quase como irmão de Nott. Bem… não era bem esse o caso.

- Lamento imenso, Nott, mas no fundo até que teve de ser. Até a natureza mágica está do meu lado, vê lá tu! A herança da nossa "mãe" eram duas malas Luís Vuiton e um vestido de lantejoulas da 'Sarjas e Rendas'… Olha! – e deu um estalido com a língua, continuando a caminhar sem sequer olhar para trás.

Os outros observaram durante um momento até encolherem os ombros – Vamos ter saudades tuas companheiro… e das tuas bebedeiras que acabavam no coma… e das tuas piadas sem graça… e do teu rap de gases mal contidos… aquilo é que era uma sinfonia. – diziam eles com ar nostálgico – Enfim, foi bom conhecer-te. Ao menos apanhou um pifo antes de morrer… também quero um funeral assim para a minha mãezinha…

Andaram um pouco mais, e quando acharam que já conseguiam Aparatar sem vomitar tudo, tentaram, decidindo fazê-lo para poupar tempo e trabalho. O problema foi quando viram onde se encontravam: mesmo junto de um precipício, ainda um pouco longe do esconderijo do Lord.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Severus, Bellatrix e Greyback, que ainda se encontravam um pouco longe da beirinha. Só depois Apareceram Crabbe e Goyle, que se encontravam mesmo no limbo. Era só soprar-lhes para cima que eles caíam para trás; eles não tinham reparado onde estavam. Greyback decide avisá-los:

- Cuidado com o precipício!!!!!

Eles, estúpidos, não perceberam – Qual pre…

Subitamente, Lucius Aparece mesmo no meio deles, ligeiramente mais na direcção da terra firme que eles. Sem querer, empurra-os para trás, nem reparando no gesto, de tão bêbado que ainda estava.

- …cipíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………

Silêncio. Num curto espaço de tempo, três deles já tinham embarcado, esticado o pernil, batido as botas… três!

Bellatrix chegou-se à beira do precipício, com o seu habitual falso ar de desalento – Sabem… vou pensar em vocês três todos os dias, de Segunda à Sexta, das 9h às 17H… - ficou ligeiramente pensativa e continuou – Aos sábados até às 14h… e aos Domingos… - encolheu os ombros, indecisa - Hum, aos Domingos vou tirar folga… talvez faça duas horitas, mas… em Agosto! – sobressaltou-se, como se fosse algo super óbvio – Em Agosto tiro férias!!!!!!

Lucius acenava com a cabeça – Apoiado, apoiado…

Severus retorquiu – O Lord não vai achar piada nenhuma a isto…

Bellatrix pareceu pesar aquelas palavras – Pois não… só com um milagre é que nos podemos safar da sua fúria quando souber de tudo isto…

Mal ela virou costas, Severus pensou num feitiço simples, para a despreocupar um pouco… pelo menos, era essa a intenção. Mas como se costuma dizer: "De boas intenções está o Inferno cheio!"

Subitamente ouve-se uma voz esquisita e esganiçada – OUVI ALGUÉM FALAR EM MILAGRES??? QUERO OUVIR DIZER: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

- AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! – gritou Bellatrix com o susto.

- É quase isso!!! – voltou a falar a voz estranha, ligeiramente desapontada.

- Cruzes canhoto!!!! – exclamou Lucius com a mãos sobre o coração. A voz continuou.

- Prepara-te, Bellatrix, o dia da tua salvação chegou! Fui enviada dos teus antepassados para te ajudar na reconciliação com esse tal de 'Lord'. Presta atenção, pois se ele descobre que estiveste a cometer o sacrilégio de ouvir aquela música, a sentença… é a morte!!!!! – rugiu medonhamente a voz.

- Ok, ok, eu já percebi! – quase que gritou Bellatrix a começar a entrar em pânico – Chega de fantasmas e de efeitos especiais, pá!!! Mas… já agora, quem és tu? – perguntou ela sem perceber nada mas com um brilho de esperança no olhar.

A voz parecia indignada – Quem sou eu? QUEM SOU EU??? Eu sou a guardiã das almas perdidas, a indestrutível, a apetecível… - e apareceu por detrás de uma pedra uma coisinha minúscula – Salamandra do Sabá!!!!!!

A expressão de Bellatrix passou de esperançosa a desiludida e incrédula, tal como Severus. A tal Salamandra apoiava-se nas patas traseiras, e era verde e prateada, com olhos vermelhos. Estava com as patas dianteiras distanciadas uma da outra, como se se estivesse a servir delas para apresentar um espectáculo.

- Hehe, sou quente, hem??? – brincou a Salamandra, mas foi imediatamente interrompida por estar a ser espezinhada por Lucius.

- Criaturazinha nojenta, como te atreves??? – sibilava ele com repugnância – Ai, credo, agora estas manchas de mucosa de pele de salamandra não me vão sair dos sapatos… ainda por cima são os meus preferidos! – e suspirou.

Bellatrix empurrou-o, preocupada com a tal Salamandra. Esta levantou-se com dificuldade, tossido fortemente.

- Caramba, homem, tens o pé pesado! – exclamou ela indignada.

- É, ele nunca foi bom a dançar, sempre tinha também dois pés esquerdos… - suspirou Bellatrix – Mas… hum… os meus antepassados mandaram-me um lagarto para me ajudar?

A Salamandra ficou ainda mais indignada, sendo que o peito se inchou – Eh!!! É Salamandra do Sabá, SALAMANDRA DO **SABÁ**, não faço aquela coisa horrorosa com a língua, como se ela tivesse vida própria… ugh, que nojentos que são esses bichos…

Severus continuava espantado com o que fizera – Ok, isto não era bem o que eu tinha em mente… - disse ele para si mesmo em voz alta.

- O QUÊ?????' – gritou Bellatrix com ar assassino.

Severus percebeu que o ambiente estava a ficar 'pesado' – Hum, vou bazar…! – e Desapareceu mesmo antes de ser atingido por um feitiço por parte da perigosa mulher.

Os outros, ao verem que iria sobrar para eles, apressaram-se a fugir – Eu também!

- Eu também!

Ela rugiu de fúria, Desaparecendo também.

A Salamandra do Sabá ficou a olhar em volta, percebendo que ficara sozinha. Começou a fungar.

- Então? Quer dizer, deixam-me aqui sozinha?! O próximo avião para a Arábia Saudita é só daqui a 10 horas!!! Quem é que me paga a viagem??? Propuseram-me entrar na trama durante um certo período de tempo! Quem é que me vai pagar as horas extraordinárias???

oOo

Quando Apareceram, deram-se conta de que estavam (finalmente!!!!! ALELUIA!!!) em frente ao túnel que levava ao esconderijo do Lord. Ao se aproximarem da entrada, Bellatrix torceu o nariz:

- Ai, caredos, está aqui uma coisa medonha!!!!!! – começou a cheirar o ambiente – Cheira-me a bichos, será possível?!?!?!?!

Greyback fica corado rapidamente – Oh, desculpa…

Bellatrix revira os olhos – Não és tu, seu estúpido!!! Embora não lhe fiques nada atrás…

Lucius, mal começa a entrar no túnel, sente-se imediatamente enojado – Ai que porcaria, pá! Vai-me amarrotar e vai-me manchar a minha capa da Feira de Carcavelos…

Severus olhou-o – Mas tu vais a Portugal, a uma reles feira muggle, fazer as tuas compras???

Lucius corou fortemente – É claro que não!!! Que sacrilégio!!! É apenas o nome de uma loja chique muito famosa que tem esse nome… - e decidiu retrucar – Mas até parece que tens voto na matéria!!! Tu vais comprar essas túnicas em segunda mão na loja do chinês, tal como os champôs… por isso é que tens o cabelo nesse estado, mais parece uma indústria de produção de óleo ecológico independente!!!!!

Severus parecia que ia explodir – TU… ATREVE-TE A DIZER ISSO MAIS UMA VEZ, E JURO QUE TE FAÇO EM PICADINHO!!!!!! AINDA VOU VISITAR O MEU AMIGO SWEENEY E A NAMORADINHA, A VER SE APROVEITAM A TUA CARCAÇA PARA FAZER EMPADAS DE CARNE!!!!!!!!!

Lucius parecia ter encolhido.

Severus decide então dar-lhe uma lição – nada de monstruoso… pelo menos para o comum dos mortais. Para Lucius, podia ser a pior coisa.

Ao apontar a varinha ao loiro, rapidamente uma data de teias começaram a cobri-lo.

Lucius entrou em pânico, tentando desenvencilhar-se delas. Ele só pensava: _Este Severus Snape parece que é estúpido! Em vez de me mandar leite hidratante manda-me teias!!!_

Rindo, Greyback disse: - Isso até parece obra do Spider-man… eu sempre achei que ele era p'lo mal…

- É cá dos nossos!!!! – brincou Bellatrix.

Passado um tempo repleto de muitos e intermináveis queixumes, chegaram à grande câmara onde se encontrava o Lord.

- Milorde. – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, curvando-se.

Lord Voldemort aproximou-se deles – Falta gente… o que aconteceu?

Nenhuma resposta.

- HAJA ALGUÉM QUE FALE OU VÂO SER TODOS CORRIDOS A PONTAPÈS E CACETADAS ANTES DE VOS SER RETIRADO O ESCALPE COMO CÃES SARNENTOS!!!! O que é que lhes aconteceu? – perguntou ele agora com uma voz mais maviosa.

- Senhor, houve um vendaval gigantesco, e… e… uma salamandra do SABÁ, veja lá, e nós não conseguimos fazer nada, foi ou não foi? – tentou parecer credível Lucius.

- Oh, sim, pois foi, foi terrível… - disseram os outros com ar grave.

- Hum… nesse caso estão safos… que cheiro a álcool. – notou o Lorde mais tarde.

Já mais p'ra lá do que p'ra cá sentaram-se todos no chão, e para surpresa do Lorde ,começaram a catar piolhos uns aos outros.

- Sabem, ando cá a pensar no idoso do Dumbledore… - começou por dizer Lucius.

- Huuu... outra vez!!! – pediu Greyback todo arrepiado só de ouvir aquele nome.

- Dumbledore. – disse Bella divertida.

- Huuuuuuu!!!!!!!... outra vez!!!!!!

- Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore! – disse Severus já a achar piada.

- HUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Tou todo arrepiado…

O Lorde já enojado e nauseado disse enquanto massajava as fontes:

- Estou rodeado de idiotas…

Severus tentou pôr-se de pé, sem sucesso – Mas meu Lord, és cá dos nossos… és nosso amigo, né?

- Que óptimo! – ironizou o senhor das trevas.

Bellatrix tinha um olhar deleitado – Ahhh, eu gosto dele – suspirou ela – Não é Ministro da Magia mas é tãããão autoritário!!!!

Severus lembrou-se então de outra coisa relacionada com o assunto anterior – É verdade, milorde… - e pôs um tom como se estivesse a falar para uma criancinha – Entããão…!!! Quem fez o bom trabalhinho a matar o velhadas, hem? Diz lá, diz, quem foi???

Voldemort deu-se por vencido – Ohhh… está bem!!!! Podes voltar a ser o meu braço direito…

Severus ficou tão feliz que começou a dançar a cancã. Lucius juntou-se à festa.

Greyback dirigiu-se ao Lord – Senhor… eles não sabem dançar aquilo como deve de ser. Até eu na forma de lobo consigo ser mais gracioso! Parece que estão com a cervical lixada…

- Não… parecem mais… ai, como é que era… - levantou a voz – Hey, Severus!!! Como é que eu vos chamei? Eu disse qualquer coisa de extremamente inteligente hoje de manhã…

Severus fez uma careta, ao tentar lembrar-se. Subitamente, as suas feições iluminam-se com um sorriso tosco – "Uma corja de imbecis desajeitados", senhor!!!

Voldemort virou-se para Greyback, sorridente – Aqui tens: poesia!

E assim ficaram eles, pela noite adentro, a tentar convencer o Lord a se juntar aos dançarinos de baixa categoria, na sua lambada em remix com Kuduro e Forrobodó.

_E se não gostaram desta história, olha, Hakuna Matata!!!_

**Fim**

**.:**_ hahaha, foi mesmo um riso fazer esta fic! Esperamos que também tenham gostado e dado muitas gargalhadas! XD em princípio é apenas pra ser esta one-shot, mas se daqui a um tempo virmos mais falas de filmes que achemos engraçado pôr numa eventual continuação, é isso que faremos!!! Beijocas a todos(as)!!!!! _


End file.
